


The Phoenix Mountain

by Phoenix_Master



Category: Phoenix_Stories
Genre: Chapter1 The Phoenix Begging Part4, Epic Battles, Other, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Master/pseuds/Phoenix_Master
Summary: Join My web: https://mtahamisameer10.wixsite.com/phoenixstoriesShare this Story! Share Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751937
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The Phoenix Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Join My web: https://mtahamisameer10.wixsite.com/phoenixstories  
> Share this Story! Share Link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751937

The Phoenix Mountain

After Phoenix lost the fight was happened?  
When Phoenix Lost the Fight, A man with a spear made of Flames came and killed all the Mages. Phoenix thanked him and then he said “Follow me to my Camp on top of the Mountain.” Then Phoenix thought that he is Axel! (His Father’s Friend) Then when he was at the Camp the Man said “Hi, My name is…” Phoenix Said “I know it is Axel. You are my father’s Friend! He told me after I got the Phoenix Sword!” The Axel said “Ok, I know you too! Your name is Phoenix. See My Friend’s Son!” Then Phoenix said “Do you have any idea Where is the Legendary Phoenix?” Then Axel replied “Yes, But we can talk tomorrow at noon in the Temple of Nothing!” Phoenix said “Sure. But what exactly is The Temple of Nothing? I think it is an empty temple where no one enter!” Axel said “You describe it already Now let us Sleep and Don’t Forget meet me in the Temple at Noon!” Then They Slept. After Phoenix woke up it is near noon! He ran and ran and then When I inside the Temple at Noon. Axel said “Right on time, kid!” Then Axel said “So, Yes about the Legendary Phoenix. Just do me a Favor. Talk in a low voice.” Phoenix said “ok” The Axel said “Now the stories of The Legendary Phoenix I have read they say the Phoenix is only reviled by 7 elemental stone on the rock of the Phoenix. I think the location is at the Phoenix Gate.” Phoenix then said “The elemental Stones I had a flash back of that. It had 7 Colored stones or Elemental Colored Stones on a flat circle rock with 7 holes!” Then Axel said “Oh, yes! The chosen one always have Flash backs! Thank you for the advice Phoenix! Now the Phoenix Gates are rare to find. So, I think if we go to the Phoenix Village then the Phoenix Gates will be near and my Friend lives in the Village! This is a perfect Plan! But wait. I remember something that will be very useful to us. Yes, the Phoenix Armor! First let’s get Armor then let’s go to the Village then to the Gate!” Phoenix said “This is the Best Journey in my life!!” Then the Both when to the camp to rest! They will be having a long trip tomorrow!

How will they get the Armor??  
Don’t miss Chapter 2: The Phoenix Armor: Episode 1


End file.
